


Kurt Wagner: Actual Blessing

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warren is a sexually confused man with wings, and has a lot of feelings.Kurt is very concerned.





	Kurt Wagner: Actual Blessing

The winged sexually confused, sexually frustrated, angst consumed man paced across the roof, shirtless because he's tOO BUSY BEING ENGULFED BY ANGST. Warren angrily sighed, sitting down so maybe, just maybe, his feeling will calm the fuck down. It didn't work. Warren's constant inward scream became outward, he sounded like a very quiet duck being hit with a blender or something.

Warren wants to hit Scott Summers with a blender; Scott didn't really do anything but exist and told a dad joke very loudly earlier, Warren had heard it from the other side of the hall. It made Warren more angsty, not because of the fact he'll never have a kind, loving father who tells dad jokes, but because it caused Kurt to laugh, which caused Warren to start silently screaming because DAMN Kurt was fine.

Suddenly, Kurt bamfed to the roof and locked eyes with Warren, his sunshine eyes showing how he feels inside, passionate and not angsty because he isn't a fucking trash can like Warren. 

"Engel, are you alright? You weren't at any classes earlier?" Kurt asked, his beautiful blue complexion majestically shined in the sunlight. 

"I'm fine." Warren replied, his feeling metaphorically drowning him, "I didn't want to go to class."

"Should I ask the Professor to schedule more therapy sessions?" The blue boy asked, concerned, with his three-fingered hand, he swept his black and blue emo hair out of his eyes.

'I mean,,,, like probably, but nah.' Warren thought, but then started screaming, but only on the inside, because Kurt is a pure ray of sunshine, a tol cinnamon roll, a literal blessing to everyones life. Then Warren exhaled, "No, that's not it." 

They locked eyes once more like a romcom, they both blushed like a fucking anime.

"I hate actually everything but you, you are like,,, a fucking double rainbow, so fucking beautiful." Warren angstily confessed.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt's words could not express how worried he is for Warren's mental health.

"Lol nah, but I probably should be..." Warren trailed off, them winked awkwardly at Kurt, realizing now would be the best time to get a psychic to make this stop.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a joke i think


End file.
